In conventional rigging the mainsail is secured along one vertical edge (the luff) to a mast which is mounted on the hull of the craft. A lower edge of the sail (the foot) is secured to a boom which is pivotally coupled to the lower end of the mast to swing to port and starboard. Movement of the boom is controlled by a mainsheet (rope) running between the boom and the deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,443 proposes a sailing boat in which the mainsail is mounted between a luff boom and a foot boom. The luff boom is attached to the top of the mast by a pivotal fitting that allows the luff boom to tilt from vertical. A pair of sheets (ropes) run between the foot boom and the hull to provide control over the tilting of the sail. The mast may be telescopic.
The present invention seeks to provide a new and inventive form of tilting sail arrangement.